This Is My Now
by CullenzGirl
Summary: BS moves & falls in love with EC. One day while she's out walking, she stumbles upon EC's dark secret unsure if she can look at him the same again she finds herself packing and ready to leave, can he stop her before she turns into her afraid to love Mom?
1. Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

**This Is My Now**

**Disclaimer: **

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight. T___T There I said it happy now?? Lol**

**Summary: **

**Some parts may be OOC, since it is my story lol. Bella has been moving constantly to new school's, in new towns since she was four. Her mother, Renee was constantly in and out of new boyfriends houses and this didn't bother Bella. That is, it never **_**used**_** to…**

**Bella is now seventeen and has a whole new way of thinking about things. When her mother is offered a new job in Forks, Bella has an opportunity to see her father and she takes it happily, having not seen him in many years. What happens when, a few days following her arrival there, Doctor Carlisle Cullen pays a surprise visit, and brings with him…his**_** son?**_** What will happen when Renee is heartbroken once again, and wants to escape Forks, but Bella has been falling for her **_**own**_** guy, will she leave and forget the love of her life? Or will she take a stand?? Is Edward really the man of her dreams? Or will she end up just like her mother? Running away from love. Could it be that her very reason for being is the very person who will break her heart??**

**Pairings: Canon ;) Human Bella/Vampire Edward ftw!! xP**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Familiar Faces**

The tears that streamed down my cheeks were beginning to sting as they pulsed from my tear ducts and down my face. My heart was thumping like crazy against my chest and my stomach felt like it had a giant knot inside it, waiting to explode.

'Mom, please, think about this. Mom! I was just starting to make friends for _once_ in my life, mom! Listen to me!'

'Sweetie, I'm sure you can make new friends in your new school'

My mother continued ramming her clothes into her battered red suitcase; never once making eye contact with me. The reason for it's state is simple: She's constantly getting heartbroken. Every time she meets a guy she either gets a separation and runs away or just simply runs away for no reason. This time, it's the second one.

'Why don't you ever think of anyone but yourself' I thought aloud, hoping she didn't hear it.

'Bella, pass me some more things'

'No, mom' I groaned. 'Where are we even going?'

'Oh!' She looked up at me, her face flushed and tear stained. Her eyes gazed into my own. I wasn't sure whether it was a bad thing or a good thing but somewhere, hidden in her expression, was anxiety. Like when you're waiting in line for a ride at a theme park. Or; when you're waiting to get your results for a test you know you've flunked at school. I couldn't quite decide what was going through her mind. Could she actually be excited about something? Especially considering the current situation…

'You see Bella…' that cut me out of my thoughts. My heart skipped a beat when my mother's hand overlapped my own. I sat beside her on the bed that would soon belong to someone else and glared at our hands. I didn't know whether to snatch mine from beneath hers or wait for the explanation.

'We're moving back to Forks'

That was unexpected. My heart hammered against my chest and another tear trickled down my face.

_Dad. _I can finally see dad again.

'We're…what?' My lips twitched, I had to try so hard to fight a smile. All these years I have been hiding from my own feelings and living the way I thought best for my mom. All I ever wanted was to see my dad again, even just once. But I was so afraid of hurting my mother. Who, by the way, I love more than anyone in the world. Well, it does help that I have _no_ friends to love more than her anyway. I haven't seen my dad since I was about six or seven. I don't remember why I stopped seeing him. I just…did. But as I got older I began to think my life over and making amends with my father was one of the most important things to complete on my to do list.

'Well; I was offered a job in a school near where your father lives…' She began. Something was stirring inside her head. Something that I presume she thought I was going to hate.

I waited impatiently, drumming my free fingers against the bed.

'and?' I finally moaned, my hand twitching beneath hers.

'Well…your father wants you to stay with him for a while, just until I sort out the new house and stuff…and I said yes…now I don't want you to feel deserted its just for a short while I hope…'

My eyes brightened and a smile spread across my face completely against my will.

'You're not mad?' she seemed completely perplexed by my reaction.

I was lost for words. Instead I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek happily. More tears straining my eyes.

'Why should I be mad? Finally a place with familiar faces, mom this is awesome!' I squealed.

'Well get packing we-'

And I was off like a rocket. My heart thumping happy tunes against my ribs as I made my way to my bedroom, practically skipping as I made my way to my soon to be empty closet.

_Finally_ things are starting to brighten up around here.

* * *

'DAD!' I squealed as I clambered out of the taxi, leaving both a perplexed taxi driver and a startled mother behind.

Charlie opened his arms out to me and I was instantly clutching his jacket, pulling myself closer to him.

'Hey Bells, good to see ya kiddo' He ruffled my hair and I flushed with embarrassment. I had no intention of reacting this way when I first thought over how I was going to make my entrance. But; it'd have to do. I mean, do seventeen year olds normally act this way? Maybe when I was six or seven…ah, who cares. I continued to cling onto my father, despite my internal dilemma.

'I'll miss you mom!' I embraced my mother after she handed Charlie my suitcases and kissed me goodbye. She was crying again. I knew I'd be able to visit her and I'd see her at my new school, but…seeing her weep so much made me weep also.

The house looked exactly the same as it always did. Nothing had moved out of place. And by the looks of the empty pizza packaging on the counter, dad still hadn't learnt to cook edible meals.

'Bells I'm so glad you wanted to stay here…'

I grinned. I loved the way, in this house, there was always a warm feeling in the atmosphere. I always felt wanted here. Like I would be here forever.

'I'm glad you want me to stay'

There was awkward silence after that. I guess, ten years can cause that. I mean, what should we talk about? He barely knows me anymore.

The silence was interrupted by a loud rapping on the front door.

'Who could that be?' Charlie scratched his head.

'I'll get it dad' Okay, weird right? Total automatic response, as if the person at the door was going to recognise me and go "Bella, is your father there?" It could be anyone; I mean, Charlie is the chief of police here in Forks. So…Forks being such a small town and all, it meant he got around a lot and knew almost all the residents here.

Swinging the door open I was about to greet our guest when my breath got caught in my throat and I let out another spontaneous squeal.

'Hey Bella' The largest grin in the world greeted me at the door.

'JACOB!' I jumped automatically into my old friend's arms. He'd gotten so tall. Way taller than he should have, or that's what I thought anyway. I hadn't seen him since I was little. We used to play together over at La Push. I noticed a wheelchair behind Jacob and gasped as I saw Billy staring up at me, his dark eyes welcoming.

'Billy!' I squealed again, clapping my hands, which were still tangled around Jacob's neck. This time I was sort of shocked. I mean, I don't recall Billy ever being in a wheelchair. Charlie feigned going death by putting his hands over his ears and then laughed with Billy and Jacob as he approached me.

'It's nice to see you' Billy smiled warmly, his face crinkling up slightly when he laughed again. What was so funny?

I pulled away from Jacob, staring at him just long enough to realise he was blushing like mad. I stifled a laugh and then made my way to hug Billy around the neck and then pull away and grin at him.

'It feels just like old times' Jacob punched me lightly on the shoulder.

'Yeh, it feels so nice to finally see a set of familiar faces'

Charlie coughed.

'uh…familiar faces who aren't family' I chuckled.

* * *

My first night in Charlie's house was just as I remembered it. Charlie sat in the lounge watching the game on TV while I was preparing everything in my room. Which, was exactly as it had been when I'd left it all those years ago. Turning on the computer I felt a sudden buzz of adrenaline rush through me that I hadn't before. I was actually happy. No; excited. Thrilled. Ecstatic. Completely and utterly delighted. I was even excited to go to _school_.Jacob doesn't go to my school, so no that's not the reason, though he had offered to drive me there tomorrow and I couldn't pass up on the offer. I really didn't want to arrive at my new school in Charlie's police cruiser, that would have scared everyone away for sure. I wonder if anyone knows I'm the chief of police's daughter. That was enough to send a shudder up my spine. It was, after all, a small town.

There was a sudden beep on the monitor and that's when I realized I had an…no…two emails. I wonder who the second is?

Clicking the first I stared at the never ending email. _Mom_…I rolled my eyes at the longest email in history. I hadn't even been away a whole day yet and she was already paranoid.

So, I began to type, quickly at that, I really didn't want her getting all worked up and turning into a mental patient. Re-reading what I had typed I sighed in content.

**Mom,**

**Calm down please. Yes I'm fine. **

**No, dad didn't cook for me. We went out for dinner. **

**Jacob came to visit =D Billy is in a wheelchair! I know I was shocked too. **

**Mom, remember; when you want to watch a horror film do it in the day. **

**I'll drop by to visit soon. Yes I miss you.**

**Love you too.**

**Bella x**

And then I pressed send. Now it was time to check the second email. I didn't recognise the email address. I pressed it anyway; out of curiosity.

**Bella!**

**Hey, it's Jacob. **

**Just letting you know I'll be there in the morning.**

**Dad wants to know if you'll be able to visit tomorrow?**

**Okay…I want to know.**

**But seriously, he wants Charlie to come too.**

**Consider it, k?**

**Well I guess I'll talk to ya later, right?**

Wow, he'd really outdone himself. He wasn't an online kind of guy. He was a more talkative kind of person. I checked the time of the email, he'd sent it as soon as he'd gotten home. This made me laugh out loud which was cut off humiliatingly by Charlie knocking on my door.

'Bells, phone call'

'Huh?'

Charlie handed me the phone and I sighed, placing my ear to the receiver.

'_Mom, _I already told you I have clean-'

I felt my skin heat up furiously. I was giving heat off like a radiator.

'Jacob! No I wasn't going to say that, I was talking about my…oh never mind. What's up?' Okay, _that_ was embarrassing.

'Yeh, I'll ask Charlie, no…yes…what? No. Yes Jacob I will be ready, I don't sleep in like some people' I laughed with Jacob. He was the kind of person you would laugh with even if you were breathing your last breath.

'Yeh, okay, sure, see you tomorrow'

'What's up Bells?' Charlie took the phone from me.

'He wanted to know if we'd be going there for dinner tomorrow? God he's persistent' I smirked.

'He's just so glad you're back, his other friends have been busy lately so he gets bored around La Push, this one time he actually came here just to talk to me, probably hoping I'd had some kind of experience in town while on patrol'

I had to laugh at that, Forks was a very nice town. Very quiet. It just-

_Right on queue_; soft pitter patters struck my window and I groaned.

-Rains a lot.

* * *

'Morning dad' I beamed, handing my dad a plate. He stared at the empty plate and then over at the stove. I rolled my eyes nonchalantly and then returned to the stove.

'Bells…you don't have to'

'No, I want to dad, please' I placed a pancake on his plate and he showed me the biggest grin I'd never thought he was capable of. So big his eyes crinkled making me smile back.

'You definitely got that from your mom'

'Yeh, but I got my determination from you, not many people win in an argument against me' I chuckled.

'Oh is that so?'

'Yeh'

'You sure'

'Yes…_dad,_ stop that' I laughed, stretching out the word dad so it sounded like it had three syllables instead of one.

After somehow managing to eat breakfast with somewhat of an anti-awkward conversation; I managed to clean the dishes in time for Jacob to arrive. Taking one last glance in the mirror; Hair: tangle-free, Red turtle neck sweater and matching jeans; check. I was rushed out the door on the fifth honk.

'What were you doing in there Bells? Throwing your dad an eight course meal?' Jacob laughed.

_Bells?_ Did I hear that right? Dad's nickname for me was now my nickname from everyone…?

'Morning to you too' I yawned. I was still kind of groggy. The rain was really off putting and kept me awake most of the night.

'Sorry; how was your first night back in Forks?' He knew the answer to that, it was clearly written all over my face; but I think he was being polite. That or he really is dull.

'Fine…tiring' I grinned; correcting myself when he narrowed his eyes.

'Yeh. I know, the rain was real bad down in La Push, kept me awake most of the night too'

Yep he knew. Good old Jacob.

'Man, that went quicker than I thought; here we are' Jacob said, only I didn't realize it until he had stepped out of the car and opened up the passenger door. I hadn't even seen us stop. I spent the whole ride staring at his hands turning the steering wheel.

'Uh…thanks' I took a hold on the hand he held out to me and stepped out of the car.

'Um…be careful Bells, don't look now but you've already gathered some admirers' Jacob pointed to the far end of the school car park, where; stood in the direct light from the morning sun; were three guys staring at me like I would disappear if they looked away for even a second. Immediately my face flushed crimson red.

Jacob's hand touched my cheek, startling me.

'You do that a lot you know' he laughed.

I groaned. Today was going to be the longest day in history.

He pulled me in for a tight hug and then let me go. One of the boys, who, from what I could see from this distance had blonde hair, seemed to scowl my way. Or…more like; Jacob's way.

'Hurry up and leave before they mug you' I laughed.

'Sure sure' he embraced me once more and then with a quick good luck he was whizzing out of site.

I turned to face my new school. Praying that it would see me through to graduation. Or at least, my next grade. Then with a sigh, I took another step forward, preparing to do the same thing I have been repeating over and over since I was four.

I was making a_ fresh start_.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know I know no Edward :O Lol. But I try to do Jacob and Edward so everyone likes it. Jake plays Bella's best friend and familiar face so that during the beginning she has someone to talk to. If you have any suggestions or whatever review or PM me but please REVIEW!! Especially if you want MORE! **


	2. Chapter 2: Edward Cullen

**Soooo chapter 2 for everyone ;) Hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW!!! Edward is lol!**

**Remember Bella is a bit OOC for my story so here we go ;)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Edward Cullen.**

The sun was beating down on me from the sky and there were very few clouds to darken my mood. I felt like I'd left Forks completely. The weather wasn't as warm as it was back in Phoenix, where I had lived previously for just a couple of months. But I had to admit the warmth was nice, especially considering the downpour last night.

I stared absently at the map I held in my hands, trying to make sense of where I was meant to be. Taking another step forward, not noticing until it was too late the guy walking in front of me, and I was forced backwards onto the ground where I groaned aloud in pain. The map fluttered past my face and landed beside me, even paper taunts my clumsiness. I held my nose, which had collided with what I think was his shoulder.

_Great. Just great._

'Are you alright?' Worried eyes glared at me from above. I recognised the owner, slightly.

The blonde guy from earlier stared at me like I had just been hit by a truck, his lips twitching as if he were dying to laugh.

'Yeh' I grumbled, taking the hand he held out for me. Brushing off my jeans I took a quick glance at his bag. _Mike Newton._

'Thanks…Mike' I gestured to the tag with my eyes.

'Anytime Isabella'

'What!?' I gasped.

My eyes practically popped out of their sockets. I glanced at my own bag, there was definitely no name on there. I checked it over three times this morning. I wanted as little attention drawn to me as possible, even if it was possible just for today. Especially today.

_Isabella?_ As in my whole name? Holy crow, this guy knows me…and whats worse is, I have no clue who he is? I feel kinda rude now.

'Oh, aren't you Chief Swans daughter? He was bragging about you to my dad just a couple of days ago, and since I've never seen you before I figured you were her' he explained, his hands waving little circles in the air. His cheeks were taking on a glowing red form out of embarrassment.

_So_ Charlie calls me Isabella behind my back. Great. I grimaced and Mike seemed confused by my reaction. I guess he was always proud when his father talked about him to others in a positive way…

'_**Bella**_ Swan' I shook his hand politely.

He grinned, trying not to laugh.

'Where you headed Bella?'

'Just to…here' I pointed to the biology label on my map.

'Ha! What luck me too! Come on, you can walk with me, it's this way' If I hadn't pulled my hand back when I did he would have totally dragged me off. I ignored his obvious frustrated sigh and followed him to the large block across the school. All the time keeping my eyes on his hands. Making sure they were still where I could see them.

* * *

Annoying mutters echoed behind me as I stood at Mr Banner's desk. He was reading over my papers and checking out my records. For some reason teachers are so paranoid. As if I would sit in a biology lab and take drugs or something. My face was on fire before I turned around to take the seat he pointed out towards the back of the room.

I slowly made my way to the back of the classroom, speeding up as I walked past Mike's desk and he winked at me. Fury in his eyes as he watched me completely blank him, his eyes following the desks until they reached where I was sat. I smiled before burying my face in my hands. I had no clue as to why he was angry with me. I didn't choose my seat, he should give Mr Banner the evil's not me.

He continued to stare at me until the guy sat beside him tapped his shoulder.

'Man, you're practically drooling' he laughed. 'Take it easy she's not gonna up and disappear'

I _hope_.

'I know that'

'Well, why are you glaring at her like she's something to eat?'

I groaned into my arms almost silently. I hate this. Every other school I have been to, the guys weren't even aware I existed. That was fine with me. Even the girl's didn't take notice. I was right. Forks really is such a small town.

'Shut up Ben'

'I saw you walking with Swan earlier, she say anything interesting to you?' Another guy leant across from the table beside him.

_Swan_? Great everyone knows. Do I have a sign on my head saying "Stare at me, notice me, love me, or else my dad will _shoot_ you"? Because I certainly think I have something flashing above my head.

'Nah, we didn't talk I was just doing a good deed' Mike turned around to grin at me again. I shoved my head back into my crossed arms.

I think he laughed. I couldn't be sure which one it was. The were all so similar. Mr Banner coughed finally breaking up the conversation.

I finally resurfaced only to begin choking on the oxygen surrounding me. My eyes widened in shock and awe.

A tall bronze haired _God_ entered the room. Mr Banner was completely oblivious to the fact that he was late. Teachers pet perhaps? As soon as he glanced my way I scanned the room. Looking for another place to stare.

Every other seat was taken and that's when it hit me. I glanced at the seat beside me. There was a growl in front of me, pulling me out of my staring contest with the seat beside me. Mike was practically giving off steam.

_Oh._ That's why he was mad. I guess the guys find it hard to get girlfriends with him around. No wonder they were all hounding me, I hadn't seen the Greek God who owned the hearts of every girl in the room. Who, by the way, were glaring at him, breath taken. I couldn't decide whether they wanted to mug him or eat him. He made his way down the centre of the classroom, the girl's heads turning to face my desk. I flushed red as he sat beside me. There was always a downside to things like this. Nothing in my life was ever good without there being a catch. I risked a glance at his face. His eyes were a beautiful topaz. The colour of pure Gold. His skin so pale he as practically dead. It was amazing that someone could look like this! I was completely lost in the deep sea that was his iris until Mr Banner interrupted my gawking.

_I still couldn't believe I was sitting at __**his **__table. _Somebody up there loves me!

He didn't even bother to look at me once. He sat right at the edge of the table, his hands clenched into fists. Did I smell funny or something? I found myself becoming all worked up and frustrated. Just one word would have done it. I just wanted to know what he sounded like. Is that too much to ask? Just to hear the voice that went with these insane good looks.

'Mr Cullen can you tell us the answer?' I glared at Mr Banner. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was my teacher I would have kissed him. It was as if he had read my mind!

'Igneous rock' he stated almost immediately. Wow he's smart too. And holy crow. His voice was pure velvet. I fell for it as soon as he said "ig". That was it. I knew I was crushing hard. Everything about him was pulling me closer. His voice, his eyes, his skin, his last name. All I needed now was his first. I could always ask Charlie discreetly. Make up a story to tell him. Though…I don't lie very well….so that could prove difficult.

'Miss Swan? Can you answer the next?'

'Um…' I felt the topaz eyes I had been daydreaming about the past twenty minutes finally glance my way. I flushed a slight pink as I cleared my head.

'Sedimentary rock' I said quickly, finally finding the answer hidden somewhere in my brain. The five percent that wasn't thinking about the topaz eyes that were glancing at my face.

'Very good' He beamed. What? Was everyone else completely stupid in here? Well, everyone _else_.

I couldn't believe the way this guy made me feel. It was as if the stars had finally aligned and I was finally myself. I had been disguised for all these years. Now I know. I was waiting for _him_.

* * *

'Oh my God!' A girl squealed behind me as I made my way out of the Biology lab. My eyes following the bronze hair that blurred past me.

'You are so lucky!'

I spun around to see a fairly pretty girl stood watching me. Her hair was fastened back into a ponytail, exposing her small pink J shaped earrings.

'You talking to me?' I asked, completely bewildered. Yep, Forks worked in weird and powerful ways.

'Of course! You're so lucky to get to sit beside _Edward Cullen_ for a whole hour every week!'

'Oh is that his name?' I murmured, trying to hide my obvious affection for the guy whose name I had only just learnt.

She seemed completely offended by my reaction.

'I'm Jessica!' She grabbed my hand and shook it swiftly, practically dragging me off my feet.

'I'm Bella' I smiled, rubbing my hand where her pink coated nails had grazed me.

'Come on Bella, I'll walk you to your next class'

Something in her tone told me that she was the kind of person who had split personalities. The one she wants you to see, and the one she is hiding from everyone.

My day passed by in the same routine. All day, someone different offered to show me around. Jessica even saved a seat for me at lunch. Which I thought was nice. Especially since all lunch, from where I was sat, I got to stare at Edward Cullen, he was sat with who Jessica had dubbed his "adopted family". They seemed fairly content sat together at the far corner of the room. But there was another vibe flying through the air. Everyone sat at that table also seemed uneasy. I was surprised they weren't surrounded by tons of girls. The other boys, one fairly tall with honey blonde hair, the other muscular with dark hair, were very attractive. Just, not as much as their brother. Of course there were two girls there also. A pixie looking girl with short, spiky brunette locks, who sat beside a blonde boy; and the other was just the incarnation of Beauty. She could have just gotten out of bed and she'd still look like a super model. She was sat beside the muscular one, her head on his shoulder. If I hadn't known they were adopted I would have thought of it as gross.

On thing that bugged me though, now that I thought about it. Although they were indeed different with their looks and all, they were also exactly the same. They each had their own set of beautiful golden eyes and smooth pale white skin. And each one of them; had breathtaking good looks.

* * *

'So Bella how did you find your first day?' Billy asked me from his place at the table. I swallowed the bite I had taken from my burger quickly and then smiled.

'Good, I've already made some friends'

'Yeh, and she has some admirers' Jacob chortled. I slapped him on the arm causing him to laugh more.

'Oh?' Charlie asked. 'Anyone I know?'

'Yeh, that Mike Newton kid…ya know…the one who works with his dad…in that sports shop' Jacob said in-between bites. He could eat for the country if he wanted to.

My face heated up intensely. Edwards face flashed across my eyes and I bit back a gasp.

'Nice kid' Charlie grinned. I buried my head on the counter and groaned. This was even more awkward than Charlie's silence at home.

_Home. _I hadn't been there for a while. It felt nice. Knowing I wasn't going to come back and find Charlie packing suitcases.

'Thanks a lot Jake' I murmured into the marble top as my dad continued complimenting Mike.

'Your welcome Bella' he grinned.

So now I was Bella? I had suddenly been demoted again.

'I don't like that Newton kid, he always seems to look at girls funny, like he's gonna eat them or something' Jacob continued.

My mind was suddenly filled with pictures of Mike Newton's face in biology and then Edward Cullen's magnificent eyes. For some reason the thought of Mike's obvious jealousy made me burst out into a state of hysteria. I continued laughing to myself a while causing my face to heat up even more as everyone glared at me.

I stopped laughing when Jacob narrowed his eyes at me and then I coughed looking down.

His eyes were staring daggers into my face until I met his confused gaze.

Billy chuckled to himself.

'Do we get to hear the joke Bells?'

'No…dad…it wasn't…it was just something that happened in Biology today' I can't tell lies. It's just…not me.

'Oh?'

I groaned, rolling my eyes.

'It was…this boy…' My face glowed a crimson red as Jacob's eyes seemed to widen in curiosity.

'He was…well…I had to sit beside him in class and for some reason the whole class was steaming, they were staring daggers at me. The girls anyway. It was like I had just stepped into a parallel universe, I mean this guy, he was-' I clapped my hands over my moth before I could say anything more. It frightened me how I could just open up in this place. I had almost spilled my guts about the way I saw Edward Cullen.

'Go on?' Jacob ushered me. I stood up from my place at the table, darting for the bathroom.

'Excuse me' I gasped. The oxygen not quite getting to my lungs.

I stared at my red face in the mirror of Jacob's bathroom. Splashing cool water against my cheeks I groaned into my hands.

'Bells you alright?' Charlie knocked on the door.

'Fine dad' I choked out.

What is _wrong_ with me? Why do I feel this way about someone I barely know?

* * *

**Well, that was it. How did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**So, I hope you look forward to the next chapter: Visit.**


	3. Chapter 3: Visit

**So, I had exams, and well, they're over now so I managed to update finally. Thank you for the reviews and the hits have gone up rapidly now. I also have more alerts, faves and also even author alerts! Thank you all so much. **

**Dedication: Blushing-Blondie: you guys should check out her story, it's amazing, very funny the Cullen's have AIM and Bella's out for revenge!! Lol! :P**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 3: Visit**_

The weekend couldn't have come soon enough. I had spent the rest of the week avoiding Jacob's calls, Charlie's worried gazes, even my mom's emails. Well…until she called yesterday and demanded I reply…

Staring out of my window, this frosty Saturday morning, was the first time Forks had shown me it's true colours. The sun had grown stronger over the week -I know! Weird right?- and during that week, I had biology two more times. But, to my disappointment, Edward Cullen, was nowhere to be seen. I don't know why I was so eager for him to sit beside me. I couldn't speak with him or touch him or even look at him. How was I meant to endure a whole hour beside him again? Especially now that I'm used to sitting there by myself. He isn't in any of my other classes so I suppose that's one way of avoiding his beautiful topaz eyes again.

Mike has been irritatingly persistent lately. Friday he asked me -at least- ten times to go to the beach with his friends and of course, him. But…as I had explained countless times; I was sorry -and I was…sort of- and I couldn't go. Not a lie. Just not the whole truth. He asked me why and I told him it'd take me all weekend to finish the homework I had. Of course, I'd had nothing better to do so I completed it yesterday night while Charlie watched the game. The whole truth is that I had considered going this weekend, but, the first thing to put me off was the fact that what the citizens of Forks considered "sunbathing weather" to me was actually more of a picnic in the park kind of weather.

The second thing that completely made up my mind: was the place_. La Push_. As if -with all the commotion Monday night- I would want to be anywhere near Jacob and Billy right now.

I will forgive him, eventually, just not right now. I have too many things to think about. Like for instance, where Edward Cullen had run off to? No! Why do I always bring _him_ into my thoughts? It's like he's the negative side of a magnet and my thoughts have some kind of positive attraction and I'm drawn to him immediately. Though, I think my end of the connection must be faulty. Since he didn't seem to like me back. As Jessica had explained numerous, long, agonizing times: nobody in our school is good enough for him.

There have been rumours of course that he is seeing some girl who has a connection to their family. But, rumours are rumours…right? At least I _hope_ so!

'Bells? Are you alright?' That familiar question filled my room. I could sense Charlie's presence in the doorway but for some reason; my body didn't quite register that fact clearly.

'Dad!' I gasped, my heart smashing against my rib cage. 'You startled me!'

'Sorry' he held back a chuckle. I could see his shoulder shaking and sighed.

'Just laugh dad, go ahead, I don't mind either way'

And he did, for a while actually. Was it my face? I guess my chocolate brown eyes aren't normally as exposed as they were at that precise moment. I felt like they were going to jump out of my sockets. I was so scared. I guess maybe it was the weather. It kind of makes me zone out, ya know? Like the rain and grey skies draw me into some kind of different world. Somewhere I can escape reality, even for just a short while.

* * *

'I cannot believe you couldn't come here today Bella' Jessica's voice was practically a scream down the receiver. They were at La Push now. Had been for about an hour. Five long aggravating minutes I had been putting up with Jessica's drivel. Mike this then Ben that and then something about some cute guys with dark tans and pretty long hair walking by. Guys and pretty long hair? Weird contrast huh? Jacob and the friends Charlie had mentioned probably. Small world I guess. I had to laugh at this and of course that resulted in an interrogation. I did eventually gave in and told her I knew some guy in La Push. I avoided details by asking her what she was doing.

'Yeh Jess. It's um…a total shame really. I would have loved to come and all that but I…'

'Of course you would have. Mike and the beach is like heaven and did I mention…Bella? Are you still there? Oh my God! Hey! Lauren look over there! Hotty alert at two o clock!'

I bit my lip, the round of hysteria was coming. This is usually the part when Jacob would say something witty and I guess for a second I missed that moment. Lauren didn't like me much so I was kinda glad I did duck out when I did. I drummed my fingers impatiently on the kitchen counter tops as Charlie listened in from the living room. Jessica had officially left the conversation.

'Hi I'm Jessica, Bella guess what those guys are back! The ones I told you about!' I jumped in my seat. The silence being cut in half like a knife to cake.

'Jess…I-'

'Bella?' I recognised the voice in the background. 'Yeh I'm a friend, oh thanks, do you mind?'

'No Jess don't give him the phone!'

'Harsh Bells'

'Jacob...Hi' I sighed. 'Listen I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls and I guess-' Charlie's face lit up in the living room and I groaned as Jacob interrupted my sighing.

'No Bells listen, it's my fault, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think you would get hurt as bad as you did by that joke, it was stupid I'm sorry, please come see me soon, I miss you'

'Right, I know, Sorry. I will. Charlie will be pleased, he's been treating me like a hospital patient all week. "Are you alright Bells?" or my personal favourite "Would you like me to get you anything"' I giggled and Jacob's laughter was soon synchronised with my own. Music to my ears or something like that anyway.

'So Bells how have things been with school?'

'Do you really care about school Jake?' I laughed. 'Are you alone or is Jessica with you?'

'She's gone to that other girl. Laura? Lauren? I don't know. I forgot already'

I laughed at this. I really did love Jake's playful side, I did. But sometimes, as I had realized Monday, he tells too much of the truth.

'I think Jess has a crush on you' I sang, then laughed. 'Mike's there with them and Ben…some other people are there but I'm not too good with names' I mumbled.

'Uh. Bells, why aren't you here? With them I mean? Stalker Newton would love it.'

'Right, Mike would love it or you?' I rolled my eyes nonchalantly. 'I'm loaded with homework and I guess I take it more seriously than my uh….friends do' hadn't had those in a while…

'Bella' Jacob hissed down the phone. 'Come on, I'm not two years old what's wrong?'

'Nothing, nothings-'

Charlie raced past me as a knock interrupted the peace in the kitchen. Visitors? Probably people I don't know. Since Jacob, the only friend I have who I hadn't known was going to the beach…is at the beach. I had no clue as to who it could be.

'Carlisle' Charlie crooned letting our guest into the house. I tried to see towards the front door but all I could see was Charlie's hand ruffling through his hair. Nervously? Excitedly?

'Bella?' Jacob's voice was frantic. 'Bells?! What's happening'

'N-nothing Jacob, I mean…it's just a visitor, sorry, someone Charlie knows, what were you saying again?'

'Is there something wrong? I asked if there was something wrong!'

'Nothing's wrong, I'm fine I just-'

And that's when I dropped the phone.

* * *

'I'm glad to hear that' Charlie grinned his crinkly grin at Carlisle and his son. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edwards face. Edward Cullen was in my house, conversing with my dad while I was sitting right there beside him. Well…okay, close but not beside him. It'll do though, right? His topaz eyes softened and looked at me, they were filled with curiosity.

'Huh?' I looked away, glancing at the window. Why did I have to be so drawn to this amazing, beautiful, Godly... See! There I go again!

'Bells?' Charlie asked me. I feigned innocence, glancing back at my father in false astonishment.

'I thought I heard a car pulling onto the drive, I'm so used to you coming back this time of day dad' I flushed a slight pink and then excused myself from the conversation. Stalking past Carlisle and Charlie into the living room I avoided any eye contact with Edward, who was staring inquisitively at me as I left the room. Charlie eyed me suspiciously. He knew me well, this week had given him quite an insight on me. I slumped back into the couch, pressing the button on the remote letting it flick to any random channel. Charlie knows I don't watch TV much, if at all. He also knows when I'm lying.

Carlisle had brought with him his youngest son because his other "children" were out for the day or something like that and his wife…Esme I think…had stayed in for whatever reason. Apparently Carlisle…Dr Carlisle Cullen, had been looking at a victim of some kind of accident for Charlie who was investigating the cause. I'm not sure. I was too busy focusing on…something else. I groaned into my hands. I am so _stupid_.

I heard footsteps approaching and I automatically assumed it was Charlie.

'Dad, I'm fine, stop asking. I'm just…going to relax a while since I've been busy all morning and-'

'Bella?' Okay, that didn't sound like Charlie and the chiming laughter that followed certainly wasn't Charlie's.

'Ed-Edward! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude I thought you were-'

And the bronze haired angel came to sit beside me. I sat upright, turning the TV off.

'You're a terrible liar Miss Swan' he chuckled to himself. His velvet voice was like music to my ears. So lulling and perfect and sweet.

'I…what?'

'There was no car and there was no noise, I'm sorry if I upset you in anyway earlier I just feel like there is something you want to tell me'

'Uh…right…well I hadn't really spoken to you before and I guess I was just nervous, I am with a lot of people and-'

'Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't feeling well that day and I had no idea who you were, I was late to school you see and I have been…away with Carlisle and my family for a while…I suppose we never did greet properly did we?'

I shook my head. Stunned by his perfection. No. Dazzled is a more appropriate word. That's what he was doing to me. Dazzling me. My head was spinning, my heart was thumping, my lungs dying for air.

'Edward Cullen, Carlisle's adopted son'

'Bella Swan…how did you know to call me Bella?'

'I'm sorry, would you prefer-'

'No! No! Bella's fine'

And he chuckled again. It's funny. Forks was like a miracle town or something. Without this town I would have never been able to sit in my living room laughing with the boy I was head over heels in love with.

I bit my lip. This was even more awkward than the first meal Charlie and I ate together. Very so often I would hear Charlie and Carlisle laughing together. It's funny, right now, I love my dad's job. Lots. Though I hadn't thought about it until now but…Carlisle and Edward really do have a lot in common, except of course the hair colour. Carlisle looks young enough to be his older brother…not his father. But they look so alike as well. Like the Cullen's that attend my school. Their eyes, their beauty their skin…

'How were you so sure there wasn't a car?' I asked. Simple question I guess. I couldn't take this silence any longer.

'I didn't hear one and…I…'

'Yes?'

'Nothing, it's just that, well…you do this thing with your hair when you lie or when your nervous and then you do this' his hand was on my cheek then. He knew me so well I felt like I'd known him years. His hand cupped my right cheek softly, treating it as if it were some delicate, fragile vase. Just like Jacob's had cupped my cheek Monday morning before school, his hand shaped my face perfectly. Only Jacob's hand hadn't sent an electric current darting throughout my body and left my heart completely off rhythm. I recoiled away from his hand. It was ice cold. His eyes were suddenly very worried and he snapped his hand back to his side.

'Sorry' he gasped, 'I better get going I think' he ruffled his hands through his shiny bronze hair; standing up off the couch. I presume he meant about the whole touching my face thing and not the fact that his hand was as cold as a dead persons. I didn't care at all. He could have left it there all week if it hadn't been as cold as the Antarctic. I flushed even deeper than before and my voice came out as a soft squeak.

'Never mind' I choked out. 'Are you going now? Will you be at school Monday?'

'Um…Yeh, I guess I'll see you there then…'

Following him into the kitchen Charlie and Carlisle glanced at me, before turning their gazes to Edward who was instantly by his father's side.

'I guess we should be going now Charlie, thanks for having us, I look forward to seeing you again Wednesday, my daughter has been hoping to get aquainted with yours, or so I hear' Whoa? Could he read minds. It's as if he'd known Edward was coming? They must have a very good relationship. Strong bonds or something…

Edwards eyes narrowed Carlisle's way, as if scolding him. Carlisle seemed to shrug it off and then before I could say anything the two of them were out the door.

'Carlisle is a great man, we're so lucky to have someone with that talent in our small town'

Edward Cullen…was coming to my house again Wednesday? Maybe?

'Yeh. Dad…'

'Yes Bells?'

'What made Carlisle adopt at such a young age?'

'Oh; his wife can't have children, as far as I know, why?' They were such good people. With great choices apparently. Where did they adopt, I would love to know.

'No reason really it's just that he was so young'

'Yes the nurses usually have a hard time keeping their eyes off of him' Laughter flooded the room then, easing the tense atmosphere.

'Did you have fun with Edward? Maybe he'll come again Wednesday? Eh Bells?'

'Sure why not' I grinned. 'And his sister?'

'Alice' Charlie explained. 'The small one, with brown hair, she's in your grade I think'

I sighed with relief. Not the blonde incarnation of beauty.

Then the phone rang ending our conversation.

'Hello?'

'BELLA! YOU DID SO _**NOT**_ CALL ME BACK!'

Crap. I had completely spaced on the fact that Jacob had been on the other end of the line when I had dropped the phone earlier.

'Sorry Jake…it's…it's been a long day' I sighed.

And it was going to get even longer…

And the week. Yeh. That would drag.

But one thing for sure; I could not wait for school on Monday. And even more so, for the Wednesday that was just around the corner.

**

* * *

**

Did you like? Hehe. Review please!! Edward Freaking Cullen!! YEY! Lol. So, I guess this is the start of Edward and Bella's weird relationship. Haha. I'm hoping to develop their relationship kind of slow. Make them really get to trust each other first ya know. So, anyway. Glad you read. Thanks so much for doing so and well, look forward the Chapter 4 I guess :D I'm sorry about all the dialogue it was kind of necessary I guess :P


	4. Chapter 4: So Many Thankyou's

**So here it is :P Sorry for the delay ;) Lol. Um…pretty please with Edward on top will you review this chapter if you didn't last time or if you did then even better :D I want to know if I should continue haha :P I've made Edward a little more confident in his conversations to Bella this time. I hope you like it :D**

**-The story will unfold properly soon okay!-**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4: So Many Thankyou's.

It's finally Wednesday! The day Carlisle visits. The day I have biology, again! Biology on Monday was just the same as before. _He_ barely spoke to me, except when he asked me to pass him our experiment…

You guys know who I'm talking about, right?

'Jake, didn't I already tell you _a thousand times_ that I am forever sorry for hanging up yesterday'

'You still won't tell me why though?'

I shook my head, the intensely overheated atmosphere had made the entire ride to school a disaster. Don't get me wrong I can totally drive myself, but, Jacob being Jacob wanted the "dirty details" on where I disappeared to yesterday. Naturally I was never going to tell him anything.

'We're here' I made a swift attempt at reaching for the door handle but Jacob's large, warm hands covered my own, trapping them inside what felt like a fire ball.

'Please Bells?'

I cringed. Could I really say no?

'No Jacob'

Guess so.

'Please Bella!!'

I rolled my eyes. 'Later okay' I leant over, hugging him, his arms encircling me in a tight, bone crushing hug.

'Can't breathe'

'Sorry' he chuckled, forgiveness shining through his eyes.

'Later' I insisted, opening and closing the door quickly. Before I even had a chance to turn around completely, to wave him off, I found myself tumbling over who knows what and I was hurtling towards the ground at sonic speed. I closed my eyes tightly, expecting to feel the ground any second now. When I didn't I realized something was extremely wrong.

No throbbing pain? No reactive tears? I opened one eye, every other pair of inquisitive, glaring, anxious eyes were on my face, causing me to turn crimson red in embarrassment.

That's when I realized strong, binding arms were around me, holding me from the ground. Cold hands at that. I noticed Jacob's car in the distance…and that's when the truth smacked me in the face and I all but passed out when I whispered his name.

'Thanks, Edward' I turned my head to look up at his face.

His beautiful laughter filled my ears before I was stood completely upright again.

His brothers were glaring at me, as if I had ten arms or something. Like I wasn't human.

'How did you get here so fast?' It was as if he'd _known_ I was going to fall before I did. That or he's one fast dude.

'Be more careful Miss Swan, your luck seems to have disappeared lately' he grinned.

Before I even had a chance to think about what he was implying he was gone. I scrutinized the facial expression surrounding me, especially a red faced Mike's and chose to escape while they were all paralysed on the spot.

* * *

Biology! I practically skipped to the lesson, the smile on my face was glued there, totally irreplaceable. I could not have smiled better if I'd been given the best gift in the world. Because, to me, sitting beside Edward Cullen was as good as going to heaven.

I sat there, patiently, until he finally made his way down the isle. A crooked smile flashing in the light. Jessica's eyes darted my way, narrowing as he sat beside me and pulled out his books.

What was everyone looking at? I hate being in the spotlight, the centre of attention! I eyed him curiously. Oh right…they're staring at him.

'Good afternoon' I managed to choke out.

'Afternoon clumsy' he chuckled. 'I'm sorry' followed. The fourth one today might I add. Funny how, when you don't want to be reminded of something, it keeps coming back to haunt you and bite you in the ass.

'Let it die' I groaned. Mike's head turned towards us and Edward looked at me, an amused look in his eyes.

'Newton, Miss Swan looks lovely today, please stop staring as if she has something on her face, it's rude'

I burst out laughing, Mike's eyes widened.

Every pair of eyes in the room moved from Edward's face to mine.

I hate this! I love sitting beside him, don't get me wrong but…their stares! Their stares! _Their stares!_

'Miss Swan, something amusing?' Mr Banner coughed.

I blushed a crimson red and Edward waved his hand towards Mr Banner.

'Sorry, my fault'

Jessica shot a warning glance at me. Ya know, like a "He's mine" look. She had been humiliated and rejected by Edward Cullen before and was determined to get his heart no matter what, of course, he had no idea he'd done it. Humiliated her I mean. She'd made this huge kick up about how Edward was taking her to the spring dance, or something, which thankfully I had missed…

'What are you thinking about?' Edward asked me abruptly. I gasped. My thoughts trailing off.

'No-nothing…' _Who did you take to the dance? _Go on say it!

'Never mind' he smirked. 'I just…'

'Yes?'

'Never mind'

'Okay' I groaned. Mr Banner turning to stare at me. I looked down at the desk, lowering my voice even more. I certainly wouldn't have heard what I said, but somehow, Edward did…

'Who did you take to the spring dance Edward?'

'Why? It's over now…you weren't here for that were you? Did you have them in your school?'

'No, plus, I can't dance anyway'

'I can believe that' he laughed. I moaned into my arms, the only time I didn't want to look at him was when he was teasing me.

'Mr Cullen, something amusing you back there?'

'No Sir' he chuckled silently. A soft gasp escaping his lips now and then. I still wasn't going to look up at him,

The bell rang, causing me to jump slightly. His laughter chimed in my ears once more. Was he constantly staring at me or something?

I heard his chair move beside me and I gasped, startled by the noise. No! NO WAY! That means he's leaving!

I felt a hand touch my shoulders. Cold, smooth hand. Edward?

'Did you fall asleep?' his voice was followed by his chiming laughter again.

'No, Edward, I didn't fall asleep' I muttered. His hand pulled at my shoulder, forcing my head upright.

Jessica walked over to us, her face flushed with anger and jealousy.

'Come on Bella'

'Jessica' Edward nodded his head, pulling at my shoulder even more.

'What Edward?!' I hissed, laughing to myself as he feigned innocence.

'Sorry' he smiled. 'You might fall over on your way out though, Jessica, do you mind if I borrow Bella for a little while, I'll bring her back in one piece I swear'

She grunted, mumbling something incoherent under her breath. Edward winced as if being slapped in the face. Surely he didn't understand what she just said?

'That girl has a serious jealousy issue' he muttered.

The first hint of darkness clouded his golden eyes. It frightened me. For some reason, he looked as if he could actually kill her or something. Edward Cullen? What was I thinking? His huge brother maybe! But not him!

* * *

'So…' I slammed my locker, the relief unbelievable from the loss of books breaking my arms.

'So?'

'What did you want?' I smiled, trying to be as polite as possible. It was lunch though and I was starving.

'You're hungry' he grinned as my stomach betrayed and humiliated me. 'Let's go' he grabbed my hand. I was so flustered I didn't even notice the coolness of his skin, this time.

'Edward' I panicked. I really hoped he wasn't implying that I sit with his family, he could sit with us though? Maybe?

'Don't worry' he smiled at me, misreading my expression. 'I'll tell you once you have something to eat okay?'

We made our way into the canteen. Every pair of eyes staring at me, or, our hands which were still intertwined. I hadn't made an effort to tell him, he'd figure it out and flinch away from me sooner or later anyway, or maybe he wouldn't notice. I prayed for the second option.

We were soon heading towards an empty table, our hands parting when he realized he was still holding mine, Jessica and Angela were staring at me, two different expressions. Angela was grinning at me, as in, "go for it" and Jessica was out for my blood.

I was relieved when he practically pushed me in the seat opposite his own and stared at me. Their stares! They were drilling a hold in the back of my head!

'Aren't you hungry?' I asked, staring at the bare table before him.

'I ate earlier' he confessed, toying with fingers. Nervously? No way?!

'So what did you want?'

'You're coming over today correct?'

'I-' I dropped the pizza slice I had in my hand and gawked at him, the unchewed piece sliding down my throat whole, choking me.

'Oh! Did your father forget to tell you, my father called Chief Swan this morning, you must have already left'

I regained the colour in my face as the oxygen began to make it's way down my blood stream naturally, my heart thumping so fast it was hurting my chest.

'So, Charlie and I are coming over to your place?'

'Straight after school, you'll ride home with me, that's what I wanted to tell you' So that's why Jake dropped me off this morning. He knows I like Edward. He was just toying with me earlier…he already knew I'd be seeing him later on today. He knew I wouldn't need my truck to get home.

I glared at the table with his siblings on it. Dreading the moment I would have to ride home with them.

They were staring at me. Trying to read my expressions I think.

The pixie like girl, Alice, stood up from her place, was she coming over to us?

'Bella. Hi. Edward' she smiled. 'Can I have a word with you?' she winked at me before the two of them excused themselves. She had such a pretty voice. How could Jessica think she was strange?

I stared at the two of them, Alice's lips were moving so fast I could barely tell they were moving.

Edward's eyes grew more and more anxious by the second. Had something bad happened? I felt like I had to do or say something…but what? Am I being nosey? Or just worrying for a friend…was he really my _friend_? 'Bella, I'll see you after school, something's come up, I'll speak to you soon alright'

'Is everything alright?' I panicked, standing up from my seat. Eyes, so many eyes. Piercing my face with jealousy and curiosity.

'Fine, I'll see you later'

'But…'

'Later' he chuckled, though his eyes were cold, focusing so hard on my own I felt a little dizzy.

De ja vu? I had told Jacob the same thing earlier. He was hiding something from me…why should I even care? But still…it really bothered me.

* * *

'Edward!' I called, as the Greek God himself turned the corner, looking for me. He jumped slightly and I laughed, regretting the action as his eyes scanned my entire body frantically. He sighed, reaching for my hand but stopping half way.

'Bella, are you ready?'

Funny how Mike always seemed to be around at these moments. I had to admit, it made my day when Mike's face swelled like a balloon out of jealousy, it was so hilarious.

'Of course' that slipped out, I was ready for anything if I was with him.

He chuckled, reading my mind again it would seem and gestured me over to the silver Volvo not far away from us.

His steps were quickening as we neared the car, urgent to get away from the car park.

I stumbled slightly, the speed increase was too much for my tired legs. Gym had seen to it that I couldn't walk for the rest of the afternoon. Or maybe the entire year!

'EDWARD!' Alice's voice echoed in the background then and I stopped to look up, to see her stood holding onto Jasper; I had learnt his name and remembered it today.

Edward's arms pulled me backwards into what I deemed to be an embrace. My face flushed and my heart pounded as voices echoed around. Some were yelling, others were gasping. I didn't know what at, but it was more worry and surprise than it was jealousy.

'Don't look, just trust me okay' he placed his hand behind my head, stroking soothing circles on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes tightly and my feet lifted off of the ground. I heard something crack beneath me before I was rolled over and the cold air rushed against my back, something falling to the ground. When I dared to open my eyes I saw that we were laying on the floor, shards of I don't know what scattered everywhere. I was laying on top of Edward, my lips just an inch away from his. My breath mingled with his and I sat upright, my breath hitched as I tried to understand what had just happened.

'It's over now' he whispered.

'Are you alright? I heard something break? What happened!?' I gasped.

Edward's siblings hovered over us, Angela was stood beside Alice as well as Mike and the rest of my group.

'Are you alright?' Alice gasped, giving Edward a look I didn't understand, it was almost smug or maybe angry. Rosalie -the incarnation of beauty- was scowling beside Emmett, not looking at either of us.

Angela was almost crying -I love her- and Jessica was glaring at us. Probably wondering if our lips had met or not. Fortunately for her it wasn't that way at all.

I turned around as Angela held out her hand to me, pulling me into an embrace. Edward stood up casually, not even a single bruise, his brothers dragged him to one side, yelling at him?! Something hit him though? Right?

'Are you alright Bella?' Angela sobbed, the tears made my heart dance. She was a true friend to me. Really, the one decent girl in our group.

'What happened?' I moaned, my back was sore and my left leg had been slit all the way down my calf. It was stinging but I didn't care. I was alive right?

'That…that statue fell! It almost crushed you!'

I flung my head to the side, that's what had cracked. A huge pile of rubble, which luckily hadn't destroyed Edward's car or us, was laying there, death should have befallen me today. Edward had saved me again.

I removed Angela's arms, her blush making me laugh and raced over to Edward. I didn't care that people were watching and I certainly didn't care that his brothers were there, I threw myself through the air and hugged him.

'Thankyou!' I cried. 'Are you okay?'

Edward pushed me backwards, I was shocked but then smile when I realized he was smiling down on me.

'Fine, are you?'

'Thanks to you!' I gasped.

'Let's go then' I noticed his brother, Jasper, was holding his nose. Or something along the lines. Had he been punched there? Did he have an nose bleed? Or did something smell funny?

And we did. Without another word we left. His siblings and my friends were stood there in awe. He was in for it when he got home…when _we_ got to his home.

* * *

'Bells!' my dad was frantic and so worried. We were sat in the Cullen's beautiful home. The windows let in almost all the light, apart from the fact it was getting pretty dark when Charlie had finally gotten here.

'I'm fine, Carlisle fixed my leg up nicely, I'm so clumsy'

My dad pulled me into a hug and I giggled, embarrassed and relieved that I was alive.

Edward was in the next room with his family, had been for a while now I guess Carlisle wanted the whole story.

A long half an hour passed before we were all in the same room.

Introductions weren't my thing, but at least Edward and I had already met, that would have been an event if I had just met him today. I would have died on the doorstep I think.

'Mom, can I take Bella upstairs or something, I think Emmett is going to stare a hole through her head…'

Esme giggled. I had no clue why, I guess what Edward had said was pretty funny…but there was something else in her eyes…

Before I had a chance to object Charlie pushed me onto my feet.

'We have to speak now anyway Bells'

* * *

'This is amazing' I gasped.

Edward ruffled his hair and lead me into the centre of his large room. He had a huge sofa, which I presumed he slept on since there was no bed…

'Your house is so pretty' I smiled.

'Esme will be glad you said that, we don't have company often, since we're new here'

'Like me' I smirked, spinning around only to realize Edward was closer than I thought. We stumbled backwards, his hands enveloping me, shielding me from the back wall as we clambered into it. The CD player clicked on and beautiful music flooded the room. He seemed embarrassed as he pulled me forwards and went to switch it off.

'No…classical music is great'

'You like…this type of music'

I blushed. 'I guess so' I couldn't help but grin.

We were silent a while, listening to the music play.

'Thanks Edward' I whispered.

'What for?'

'For saving me, three times today'

He chuckled. 'You are such a clumsy girl Miss Swan'

He always calls me such formal names. It makes me blush so hard.

'So Edward, did you take anyone to the dance earlier this year…or not?' I smiled.

'Such a random question Miss Swan…'

'Jessica was talking about you that's all I was curious'

'No. I didn't take anyone, no one at that school has ever appealed to me in a way that I would want anything to do with them. I guess I'm just a picky person, plus, I was out that day anyway'

'Oh…' I was about to say something else when his hands suddenly pulled me forwards, one of them intertwining with mine and the other holding the small of my waist.

'What…what are you doing?'

'You haven't been to a dance before right…Bella?' he whispered into my ear.

I shuddered. He hadn't said my name in a while and it was like a light switch had just been clicked.

He chuckled. The cold texture of his skin didn't bother me anymore. I couldn't have cared less.

He pulled my spare hand into the correct position with a chuckle and whispered 'Don't trip' in my ear before spinning me around and pulling me back towards him again.

We began to sway to the music, dancing with Edward made me feel like I was actually good at something. He was so easy to move with, he helped me through it, not once complaining if I stepped on his toes.

'Why are you dancing with me?' I smirked, staring up at his topaz eyes.

'It's a favour to you' the gold smouldered.

'But you already saved me three times I should be-'

'Okay then, think of it as a favour to me, I haven't danced in a while anyway, so I want you to dance with me okay'

I was silent. Resting my head on his shoulder I became lost in the music as the sun began to set, the sky looked so beautiful. The music flowed throughout the room, my heart matching the rhythm. I prayed that the song would never end. Edward was turning something I resented into something so beautiful, so natural, I loved it…he was making me feel free, like myself. Like I can do anything. That's when I realized…

I was _in love _with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I hope you liked it!? I wanted a kind of romantic piece between the two of them. But don't expect their relationship to start so easily my dears. Lol. But I promise more mushy stuff to come, plus more amusement with Jacob too!**

**So review please and thanks for reading :P**


End file.
